


This Love means War

by TricksterLove



Series: The Free Will Angel Flock [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels mate for life, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel Dean, Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Lucifer, Grace Bonds, Hurt Dean, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Lucifer, Implied Cheating, M/M, angelic hierarchy, michael is a huge dick, supernatural-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterLove/pseuds/TricksterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how brightly he shined, he still wasn't good enough. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't have. And no matter how much he loved...<i>He</i> didn't love him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love means War

 

_He Loves me...He loves me not..._

 

Lucifer stared up at the golden clouds while running his fingers through the soft grass, quietly humming a soft tune. Above his head where the clouds floated freely the other angels buzzed this way and that chatting serenely as they went about their duties. Lucifer sighed contently as his wings stretched out in the grass, the blue and bright silver feathers glistening pleasantly. Time was a human concept, something that never applied to angels who carried about in Heaven with their flocks, families of angels. While technically they were all of the same grace, the one that God has filled them with, they were free to love and create bonds with one another. Every flock had a different dynamic with different positions that the angels made up. The most classical would be a Seraphs, Virtues and cherubs. 

Seraphs are warriors, the highest leading garrisons of other angels. They were usually the dominant ones among the flock and tended to be flock leaders. Virtues were the angels who specifies in one particular field or duty, such as the Virtue of happiness or sorrow. However, among angels Virtues tend to be the neutral or switching party in which they can be the dominant ones or the submissive ones, though which they are depends on themselves and the flock. Cherubs on the other hand, as the smallest and the most submissive of the three as they are not fighters, but rather they serve to be the reproducers of the angelic world. A Virtue could become a cherub or seraph if its demanded of the flock or remain as they are. The dynamics of each flock differs as the individual does but the position that each one holds is always clear.

However, when it comes to Archangels...it's a different story entirely.

 

A breeze through his blonde tresses alerts Lucifer to a visitor. Though even without the small hint he knew who it was, knew not only because this was his personal domain and that angels didn't have the power to break through his barrier, but knew because of the sweet scent that carried on the wind, reminding him of the sweetest nectar, berries and sugar. Gabriel. The assumption was confirmed when pairs of bright bronze and white gold wings dropped into his view beside him, moving away to reveal a grinning face and eyes the color of a rising sun. "Heya Luci!" The archangel greeted unnecessarily loud, causing Lucifer to roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" He asked with a slight hum, lifting his wings just high enough so that Gabriel could slip his underneath. Gabriel didn't hesitate to cuddle into Lucifer's side peering up at him with big golden eyes that flashed mirth and an endless amount of warmth. "Why? Can't I just visit my brother without there being something wrong?" Lucifer's immediate response was to raise a brow, blue eyes piercing through gold with suspicion. He waited. It took only a few minutes of the staring match before Gabriel sat up and sighed. "Okay okay, you got me..." Suddenly, the male looked nervous and hesitant. Lucifer noticed this in his flock mate and frowned. The wing that was settled against Gabriel's back smoothed over the male's feathers, offering comfort. "What's wrong sweet one?" he asked gently, taking one of his hands he gently tilted Gabriel's chin upwards so that those gold eyes could focus on him. It wasn't like his sugar loving mate to be this way so sullen and gloomy. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but then just closed his mouth and stood up. At Gabriel's tugging of his feathers, gentle but insistent, Lucifer caught the message and stoop up to follow him.

It was perhaps seconds later that Lucifer found himself standing just on the edge of the Training Field, the place where seraphs trained in combat. While there was no immediate threat, it was always good to be prepared. Lucifer wasn't known just for his brightness, the infinitely bright glow around his wings that reflected his grace, he was also known for his keen intelligence, something that seemed to be a trait among the Archangels. He supposed it made sense as to why they were so intelligent. They were God's highest, his mightiest and most righteous.  Heaven was commanded by God but it was the Archangels who made sure his will was done. Such power and dominance over nearly every other being made it rather complicated for them to form a flock. There were lines that were set and could not be crossed, positions that every one claimed and meant to keep. They did not have the same hierarchy as the other flocks, for they were not composed of Seraphs, Virtues or Cherubs each with their own unequal balance. For them it was easy to determine an alpha, a flock leader but among Archangels, beings who were created for dominance and control it wasn't easy. Some have asked Lucifer why it was that no Archangel took a normal type of angelic mate...and the answer was simple. They were beings of pure grace, hotter than the sun. They were capable of crushing anything with a mere thought or whim. In which, a normal angel would be unable to handle them, unable to handle all of which they are.

Lucifer did not immediately ask what the problem was, instead he watched. Everything. From the flying angels who were being drilled by a general, to the unusual silent companion beside him. Bright blue eyes silently followed Gabriel's head that turned to watch the angels flying. Or rather, _angel._ Flying among the angels, was a young and from the looks of it, newly fledged angel. The young one moved through the sky effortlessly as if his sole purpose was to soar his wings were an interesting mix of colors. The lesser coverts were a deep mahogany, splashed with only hints of a forest green and blue that reflected in the sunlight, the longer primary feathers were a pale white untouched of any of the other previous colors. While the wings were stunning to look at, the face and body of the winged creature was even more so. Full lips, chestnut hair and eyes so green they shined like emeralds and a body that God had to have taken joy in making, the fledged angel was beautiful...and completely the object of his flock mate's attention. 

Gabriel was a live presence beside him. Even though the angel was leaning against the tree trunk casually, sucking on his famous cherry flavored lollipop and looking as nonchalant as an angelic being could get, his grace was going haywire. It always interesting to watch Gabriel's grace, how it lit up and bounced and danced for certain things and for others it was pent up but always in waiting, prowling underneath the Archangel's restraints. At the moment though, Gabriel's grace seemed to have every intention of pouncing on the unsuspecting angel, wanting to claim and to keep. Yet, Gabriel didn't make a single move towards the training field or garrison, just sucked nosily on it, as if the piece of sweet was way more interesting than his object of desire.  _Oh._

Lucifer saw what the problem was. They both watched as-what had Gabriel's grace called him?, oh yes...Deaniel- landed on the ground, chest heaving and wings raised just slightly. The male was young but he fought with a strength that was rarely seen and flew with a fluidity that almost rivaled his own flock mates. It was very strange that this angel was this superb as such a young age... but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Michael. 

Glancing over, Lucifer felt his eyes narrow as Michael went to the young angel, instructing him. Michael stood close to Deaniel his wings raised in what was clearly a posturing stance, warning other angels to back off. Deaniel didn't look comfortable in the slightest as Micheal's wings seemed to get closer and closer to the angel's who had pinned his tightly to his back. The problem wasn't Michael, instructing Deaniel....that problem was Michael staking claim when he already had a mate. Himself. Lucifer felt the air around him grow cold, his wings raising from their neutral position into one that stated clearly his anger. Archangels did not choose mates overnight or at the drop of a dime, no they chose careful and with great consideration, meaning that Michael must have thought about this for a long time.

How many nights has he and Michael laid together with his mate thinking of the other angel?

How many days has the Archangel spent trying to mark Deaniel?

How many hours has he been waiting for Michael to come back to their nest?

How long did Gabriel have to spend watching his interest get taken?

How much power did he sacrifice to make this mating work?

Lucifer...felt his heart breaking in two. His mate...did not love him...if he did, he would not look to claim another angel. He would not hurt Gabriel this way either. He would not hurt them this way if he truly cared. The flock of Archangels was a tricky balance, everyone having to sacrifice a bit of their power to one another to make it work. Lucifer gave a fraction of his power to Michael and Gabriel to Lucifer. Michael and Lucifer were the significant mating pair of the flock which meant that even though neither could mate with Gabriel per say, he was still in their flock as family. So to hurt him would be to hurt them both. Instead of blowing up in rage, Lucifer felt a hush wash over him, a silence that filled his very essence. He turned around and faced Gabriel. "I see now, the problem." he murmured and simply vanished.

Once again, Lucifer felt himself keeping track of time, something he rarely thought to do. Its been what humans would consider months since he spotted Michael. Since then, there's been a sort of rift between them, a growing pit that keeps getting bigger and bigger with each day that passes. Unspoken malice whispered between them although Lucifer did not know why. This was his mate they should be focusing on adding more to the flock, not this silent and miserable fight. Sighing heavily, Lucifer pushed himself out of bed. It was true angels didn't need sleep but sometimes sleep was all you had. As he walked down the long and open hallways of his nesting home, he realized that he hadn't seen much of Gabriel either, the male disappearing as often as he came. Stopping in the open space that he guessed was his living room, Lucifer stared in what could only be known as shock.

Sitting on the arm of the couch was Gabriel, but standing in the V of his legs was...Deaniel. What was even more shocking was the appendages that protruded from his back or rather, the number of them. Instead of the usual two that was common among angels, Deaniel had six magnificent wings that were draped on the backs of the sofa, sweeping gently on the floor. They were no longer the mahogany colors that he remembered now they were a deep shade of indigo and blues with reflective green pieces, the long primaries a starling white gold. He could feel the power rolling off of Deaniel in waves, raw and untamed. Archangel. For several minutes all Lucifer could do was stare at the obvious couple who seemed to be lost in each other's world, deeply engrossed in kissing and touching. The way it seemed, Deaniel was the dominant one, given he was a bit taller than Gabriel and from the way his hands gripped at Gabriel's thighs as if he wanted to both push away and pull closer at the same time. However, Lucifer watched the way Gabriel gripped Deaniel's hips and pulled him closer, their wings sweeping together in a beautiful blend of golds, bronze, blues and indigo. It became clear that this make out session was a battle for dominance, all teeth and tongue and lips biting at one another, trying to see who was going to give or take. 

Deaniel's energy was strong but unstable and battled with Gabriel's wild grace it was akin to watching two supernovas clash against each other. There was a sudden rush, a feeling of air pricking over his skin that made Lucifer's eyes widen. Deaniel was giving not half, but _all_  of his grace to Gabriel in complete surrender. It was both terrifying and beautiful to witness as Deaniel, a newly made Archangel, grew weak his knees buckling and his wings shaking. Yet before the male could even slip a fraction, Gabriel was holding him, cradling the archangel in his arms. There was something incredibly heartbreaking about the way Gabriel held the male, as if Deaniel was the most precious thing in this universe, as if he's all that matters. He cupped the withering Archangel's face softly, but his kiss...was anything but. It was fire and passion and all the things that made Gabriel who he is. 

Lucifer felt more than seen as Gabriel gave his grace back to Deaniel, the two essences filtering back and forth between one another until Lucifer was unable to tell where one began and the other ended. It was an near equal balance of power although Lucifer knew that Gabriel took just a fraction more from Deaniel. However, even with that knowledge Deaniel looked happy, content and relieved as if the power he contained was too much of a burden to carry on his own. After the exchange-one that's permanent and cannot be changed- Gabriel and Deaniel just stared into each other's eyes with huge dopey grins, though no words were spoken. Lucifer understood the unspoken message: Love.

 Lucifer turned away from the new couple, took a deep breath and vanished.

 

It was quiet in his meadow but he knew it wasn't empty. Michael stood in the clearing, looking as beautiful as they day God first made him. Lucifer felt his heart ache again as he moved closer until he was right beside Michael. He didn't dare to touch the male, for fear of his own actions. "You always did paint the beautiful heavens Lucifer." A formal compliment, but Lucifer didn't care to hear it. Instead, he focused on the important topic. "Deaniel is an Archangel...how is this possible?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Michael's lips pressed into a frown. "All things are possible, and it appears that it was God's will for Deaniel to become one of us." he replied. A silence fell between them once more. Lucifer, broke through it. "Do you think that there's a special plan for Deaniel that God has?" he asked but already knew the answer. God's Messenger was without a mate and the one angel who Gabriel wanted suddenly becomes an Archangel? It made perfect sense. What didn't make sense was..."Why did you try and claim Deaniel?"

Michael seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing again. "I knew he was going to become an Archangel and I wanted him to become accustomed to me-us," he quickly corrected the slip up. "It's imperative that he does so. I do not want him going out of control, so I intend to offer him a change to give some of his grace to me."

For some reason Lucifer started to laugh. "I'm afraid its too late for that. He's already given himself completely over to Gabriel." he said once he sobered enough to say it.

Michael was not pleased to hear this, if anything he seemed very angry. "He was my intended!" He snapped out before he was unable to stop himself.

Lucifer felt his grace free in place. Did he just hear correctly? "What do you mean...your intended?" Yet before the other Archangel could go off, Lucifer snapped. "I. AM. YOUR. MATE. You were made for me Michael, not Deaniel or anyone else, yet you can not be happy with that can you? You always want everything that doesn't belong to you...but the one thing that does..." 

Lucifer shook his head. "I am not enough..." he felt tears watering his eyes. "You never did love me did you?"

Michael stared his mate in the face, his own expression blank. "If God had made me for you, then he did not make me to love." he then continued, "For I cannot love you Lucifer. Its impossible for me to do so."

Those words struck Lucifer to the core, fury and pain dancing together in a dangerous tango. "Then...we are not mates any more." he said and there was a deep finality in his tone. The light faded out of Lucifer's eyes, the glow disappeared. He's vaguely aware of the chaos in Heaven.

Vaguely aware of the Hell his power and rage is causing.

He is hardly aware of the War in Heaven even though he's standing at the front line.

He is barely aware of Gabriel's frustrated screams as he desperately search for his mate. 

He is keenly aware of the pain in his body from the fall.

He is aware that he didn't fall alone. The darkness is their new home.

Yet all he can truly think about is...

_He never loved me at all..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
